Alex Russo
Alexandra Margarita Alex Russo is a wizard in training who is also one of the main characters of Wizards of Waverly Place. At age 23, she is the middle child in the Russo family. Confident in her magic, and undisciplined in using her powers, she is constantly competing with her brothers to keep her powers. Often times her magic is used in such a way that she requires assistance from her brothers, a favor she at times needs to reciprocate much to her disdain. Her best friend is Harper. She was born in Cab 804, in the back seat. In the Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, Alex and Justin are prematurely forced to do the full wizard competition and Alex wins, but in order to save her brothers and her family, she uses the Stone of Dreams and she gives up her powers so it can go back to the way things are. Things do go back to the way they were before she did the spell. And everything goes back to normal, though Alex has a stronger relationship with her mother, and brothers, especially Justin. Personality Alex is part Mexican and part Italian, much like Selena Gomez is in real life. She was born in cab number 804. Alex is typically portrayed as a mischievous troublemaker. She is usually mean and apathetic towards others. Her parents describe her as someone who only cares about herself, and Justin describes her as a "snarky, conceited slacker.". She is usually seen with her wand in her sock or shoe. Alex also loves shopping and fashion and is often seen wearing peace signs along with her outfits. It is known that her hobby is poking things with a stick (as shown in the episode "Racing" when she pokes Justin with the Transport Stick when he's on the ground), though she hasn't been able to make money out of it yet, as she tells Dwayne Johnson in the season two episode "Art Teacher". In the season one episode "Potion Commotion", she drank both halves of a love potion and became obsessed with herself (so much so that when she made a reference to herself, her head expanded). Even after the potion wore off, she expressed love towards herself by sending herself multiple amounts of flowers. Other episodes of the series sometimes show Alex to be conceited in a similar manner. She appears to hardly ever think of anyone other than herself and can be seen occasionally as a spoiled brat. When asked by her father why she could not be more like Justin, Alex sarcastically replied, "'Cause I don't wanna grow old alone." Alex is hardly ever shy when it comes to boys; she once went as far as to kiss a random boy named Matt to get back at Justin after he discovers that Alex had never had her first kiss in the season one episode, "First Kiss". Alex claims everyone takes her advice as she knows a lot about fashion, relationships, girls, and guys, but above all she can be very sneaky and tricky. So much, that she's even willing to admit that she's usually up to no good, and feels disturbed when others say that she is good. Her best friend since childhood is Harper, who often tries to keep her out of trouble. Her temporary best friend at Wizard School is Hugh Normus, as she said in one episode, that he was "the worst best friend ever". Though she continues to torment her older brother Justin, the two seem to have a close bond that neither seem to have with any other character on the show. Her enemy since kindergarten is Gigi Hollingsworth , who spilled juice on Alex's blanket and told everybody that Alex had an "accident" at nap time. Alex often uses magic to solve her problems, even if it leads to more disaster in almost every episode. Her tendency to use magic without permission is often caused by her lack of work-ethic and respect for the rules. Alex hardly ever considers the consequences of magic and is often unprepared when the situation goes haywire, which usually requires the help of her more knowledgeable brother Justin. In "Wizards vs Vampires" it was revealed she has a record with the Wizard Police. She is very skilled at "Make-'em-Ups", when a wizard can make up their own emergency spell. She is also known to be a Daddy's Girl. Though frequently unkind and insensitive to those around her, Alex is far from completely heartless. She deeply cares for Harper, going so far as to reveal her secret to her in "Harper Knows" out of guilt for lying, and loves Justin dearly despite their constant antagonism. Alex can also feel remorse and guilt for her actions and has apologized and taken responsibility for them, and often goes out of her way to set things right whenever her disregard for the consequences directly affect her friends and/or family. During the Wizards of Waverly Place movie, Alex is the one who gains her full powers. Although at the ending, she "rewinds" time which causes the competition, to decide who gets full powers, to have never happened. (The competition was taken early as a desperate attempt to save the Russo's family from never existing.) Therefore, all three still possess their powers. In the movie she says that Justin was everything that she ever wanted to be and she was jealous of how smart he was and how kind he is, while Justin responds in kind saying how he is jealous of how everything comes easy to her, especially magic, which is why he strives so hard to be perfect. <3